15-12 Firemní večírek a tajný Santa alias Vánoční povídka k Vánocům
by SallyPejr
Summary: (série Vánoce 2019; série Momentky z romance agenta Q a jeho quatermastera) Reverse!verse AU, kdy se M rozhodla, že MI6 potřebuje zvednout náladu vánočním večírkem a Quatermaster Bond ani jeho přítel agent Q nemají šanci se z toho vykroutit. (Dárek k Vánocům pro Patoložku.)


_Firemní večírek a tajný Santa alias vánoční povídka k Vánocům_

_Série: Momentky z romance agenta Q a jeho quatermastera_

_Fandom: James Bond_

_Dárek pro: Patoložka, via _(tajná) vánoční slash výměna _zorganizovaná na fb skupině _OpenSlash Cz/Sk.

_Vzhledem k tomu, že jsi organizátorka, doufám, že sis to ještě nepřečetla. A taky bych ti ráda tímto poděkovala, protože díky tvým návrhům, co bys ráda od slashového Ježíška, jsem vymyslela a napsala nejen polovinu téhle vánoční série (a zabrousila do českých fandomů), ale taky jsem vymyslela celou reverse!verse sérii na Bonda. A tohle měla být čtvrtá část. Ale vzhledem k tomu, že jde o dárek, bude zveřejněná nejdřív tato. Taky jsi zmiňovala, že bys ráda humor, ale...no...můj humor je dost- morbidní...a suchý... a ne přijatelný ve slušné společnosti, aspoň ne vždy, ale snažila jsem se. Takže pěkného Ježíška dneska i za pár dní ;) :D  
_

_Tagy: reverse!verse; 00q; agent Q; quatermaster Bond; head of R&D Trevelyan; M Eve Moneypenny; secretary Mallory; Q's name is Matthew Williams (because no reason); secret santa; humor? (what is humor? Can you eat it with eggs?)_

_Pozn. autora: (i když si nejsem jistá, jestli je to relevantní k tomuto příběhu, ale… James Bond je hlava celého Q-branch, takže je Quatermaster. Q-branch je ovšem složeno z různých oddělení (R&D, kybernetické, biochemické…) a hlavy těchto oddělení jsou taky quatermasteři, ale jen s malým q. _

* * *

Aby bylo jasné, vánoční večírek MI6 není pro všechny. A ne jen tím, že ne každý na to má žaludek, ale i proto, že vstup je jen od určitého levelu prověrky výše. Bohužel pro ty s dostačující prověrkou je účast povinná. Tak pravila Eve Monneypenny alias The Boss. Prý je to pro posílení kolektivu. A protože si kolektiv stěžoval, že posilovat nepotřebuje, přidal se k večírku i tajný Santa.

Na jednu stranu se James Bond i Alec Trevelyan chtěli vymluvit, proč nemůžou jít. Což by jim stejně neprošlo, protože M ví o každé misi, která probíhá, a ví, jestli doopravdy vyžadují pozornost Quatermasterů. Navíc vzhledem k tomu, že jim schvaluje rozpočet a týden dozadu měli jednání s finančním ohledně tohoto, tak ví o projektech, které momentálně na Q-branch probíhají. A žádný z nich není jen jejich nebo kritický.

Na druhou stranu si řekli, že však co. Jídlo a pití zdarma, alkohol prý bude, a aspoň můžou strávit relativně bezpečný večer s těmi agenty a zaměstnanci, které strpí, ale mimo práci nepotkávají. A toho Santu pořeší nějakou lahví kvalitního alkoholu nebo něčím podobným a budou v suchu.

Matthew Williams alias agent Q se bránil víc. Nebo aspoň chtěl. Bohužel je Eve Moneypenny jeho kamarádkou z let dlouho před MI6. Neměl šanci. Je si jistý, že by ho neomluvila ani smrt. Ale zas řekl si, že po boku jeho přítele by to nemuselo být úplně hrozné.

\- - o - -

Na začátku listopadu si M svolala doslova všechny, co se měli zúčastnit večírku a dala jim kolovat mísu s lístky, na kterých byla napsaná jejich jména.

Tanner se postavil do dveří, aby nikdo neutekl.

M se skoro ledabyle zmínila o možných potížích pro ty, co by se rozhodli celou věc – sabotovat nebo ignorovat nebo něco podobného nerozumného.

Za hrobového ticha si každý vylovil lístek se jménem toho, koho mají obdarovat. Po pár posledních výhružkách- chci říct, po pár posledních instrukcích a informací ohledně večírku všichni spořádaně odešli.

\- - o - -

„Q! Lásko moje největší! Duše moje! Má-!"

„Proboha, Trevelyane, co chceš?" zadívá se agent přes vrch obrazovky na zbraňového mága, co mu málem vylomil dveře z pantů, když sem vrazil.

Sem je myšleno do toho kamrlíku, co mu Q oficiálně musí říkat jeho kancelář. Ale všichni abecední agenti jsou na tom podobně. Stůl, židle či dvě a prehistorický počítač, věšák a malá skříňka, většinou pro kancelářské vybavení, jak je malá, plus kastlík pro příchozí poštu. Na lepší vybavení nemají nárok, protože stejně jsou věčně ve světě a kancelář používají, jen když vyplňují hlášení, tak proč na ně plýtvat penězi?

„Q, musíš mi zachránit život!" vyhrkne Trevelyan. Stojí u stolu, rukama zapřený o jeho desku, nakloněný vpřed tak moc, že by neměl potíže přečíst si z obrazovky, co to agent datluje.

„Co jsi provedl? Zapálil Jamesovi sako?" diví se Q, o co to tady jde.

„Něco horšího," vrtí Trevelyan hlavou, než Qmu strčí pod nos malý papírek po stranách zdobený vločkami. Q takový taky měl, než ho spálil. Netřeba nechávat důkazy.

Q se na papírek nejistě podívá, aby si přečetl jméno na něm napsané.

_Eve Moneypenny_.

„Seš v háji," usoudí Q s klidem, než se s rukama založenýma na prsou opře na své rozvrzané židli.

„Vyměň se se mnou," škemrá Alec.

„To nepůjde, já svou volbu již prozradil Eve. Navíc jsem se svého papírku zbavil a ne, neřeknu ti, kdo to je. Nemůžu se s tebou prohodit."

„To není fér," zaskučí Trevelyan zoufale, než padne na židli pro hosty. Ke Qho údivu to židle ustojí.

„Tak mi aspoň něco poraď," požádá po chvíli uvažování, kdo jiný by byl ochotný chystat dar pro samotou M. Ovšem nikdo ho nenapadá. Nikdo není takový šílenec. Možná Mallory by si frknul, ale ten na večírek nejde. Z rodinných důvodů prý. Dle Trevelyana jasná protekce.

A James se mu moc směje, aby pomohl. Ten parchant si vylosoval nějakého doktora a už má doma nachystanou flašku i s mašlí, kterou mu dá.

„Poraď s čím? Nikdo se s tebou nevymění."

„To vím taky. Poraď, co jí dát. Jste kámoši, víš, co jí dát, aby mě nezabila."

To Qho na chvíli zarazí.

„Jaký máš rozpočet?" zeptá se Q pomalu. „Protože vím o něčem, co by tě dostalo na vrchol jejího žebříčku oblíbenců na věky věků. Nebo dokud nevyhodíš budovu do vzduchu. Umístí tě to víš, než já nebo Tanner nebo Mallory. Ale není to levné. Jako že ani trochu. Ale pokud nejsi ochotný obětovat doslova celé jmění, poradím i něco cenově přijatelnějšího, aby ses dožil Nového roku."

„Střelím od boku. Co je ta superdrahá věc, co mě za ni bude M milovat až za hrob?" zeptá se Alec zvědavě.

Q vytáhne telefon a něco rychle nacvaká do vyhledávače, než Trevelyanovi ukáže výsledek.

„Billionaire vodka. Okey, za to by mě milovala i T, a ta je na ženský," usoudí Trevelyan. „Ale prachy na to fakt nemám."

„Škoda. Jsem si jistý, že bych od ní dostal ochutnat," povzdechne si Q. „Ale k plánu B."

\- - o - -

Jamesovi se nějakým zázrakem podařilo v tajném Santovi vylosovat asi toho jediného doktora místní ošetřovny, se kterým se ještě nepotkal jakožto pacient a tudíž neměl šanci si ho znepřátelit. Pak jen stačil dotaz či dva, aby zjistil jeho oblíbené pitivo, a do dvou dnů od vyhlášení oné šílenosti už měl doma nachystanou lahev i s mašlí a jmenovkou.

Další skoro týden pak strávil v nekončící dobré náladě a s občasnými záchvaty smíchu, protože Alec si vylosoval M. Snad nikoho horšího si vybrat nemohl!

Co ovšem James nezjistil, to bylo, kdo je tím šťastlivcem, kterého si vylosoval Matthew. M to ví, protože M ví vše, ale jí se ptát nepůjde. Ale jemu Matthew nechce nic říct. Což není ani trochu fér, protože sorry jako, tři roky vztahu a žádná důvěra? To není hezké.

James zkoušel prosby („Jamesi, jsi dobrý ve výslechu, ale štěněčí oči ti fakt nejsou. Prosím, nedělej je."), dotazy náhodně vhozené do rozhovoru („A to má s tímhle společného co?"), misi („Jamesi, nerozptyluj mě, nebo si budeš M osobně vysvětlovat, proč jsem tenhle barák srovnal se zemí."), sex („Ještě jednou zkusíš sex použít, abys ze mě dostal, kdo je můj Santa a nebude spolu spát minimálně do Nového roku!"), normální dotaz („Ne, neřeknu. Má to být tajný Santa, ne veřejné tajemství."), ale nic nedonutilo Qho promluvit.

Koho sakra dostal Matthew za Santu? Co jim chystá? Jak se to může James dovědět? A ne, čekat se mu nechce, i když to vypadá, že bude muset.

\- - o - -

Konečně nastal ten dlouho obávaný/očekávaný den vánočního firemního večírku MI6. Naštěstí nikdo ze zúčastněných M v mezičase nenaštval dost na to, aby se mstila tím, že rozkáže všem přijít v maskách.

V jednom z velkých sálů, o kterém polovina zúčastněných ani nevěděla, že ho v budově mají, se shromáždili ti s dostatečnou prověrkou plus catering. Stoly se prohýbaly pod jídlem, pitím i mnohobarevnými dary. Celá místnost byla vyzdobená v zelené a rudé a dokonce hrála i hudba k tanci. Ne, že by někdo tančil, ale James si je jistý, že bude stačit pár skleniček a najdou se i první odvážlivci.

Pár žen jeho zadaného stavu neznalé se pokoušelo získat Jamesovu pozornost, ale ten je úplně ignoroval. Měl totiž oči jen pro Qho. Ovšem ne z nějakého romantického důvodu, bohužel. Ne, sledoval ho, jak mezi dárky přidává ten od něj. Malou krabičku ve stříbrném balícím papíře. Teď jen dávat pozor na to, kdo tuto krabičku získá, co v ní je a konečně bude tajemství odhaleno!

Ale dle M Santa rozdává dárky až v deset, takže zatím je čas.

Místo hlídání stolu s dárky, kde už stojí nejen Qho krabička a Jamesova lahev, ale i obálka od Aleca obsahující poukázku na luxusní víkend v těch nejlepších lázních v zemi, které prošly bezpečnostní prověrkou, se James vydá za svým přítelem, aby s ním strávil příjemný večer. Bohužel i s Alece sále, protože oko M je vševidoucí a James vážně nechce vědět, co by jim provedla, kdyby zkusili odejít před jedenáctou. I kdyby to bylo jen na půl hodinky na rychlovku v kanceláři. Škoda.

A tak místo nějakých neslušností v kanceláři mluvili, jedli, pili a ano, dokonce i tancovali. I když to poslední Qho nijak nelákalo bez ohledu na jeho skvělou formu a styl. A že se k sobě momentálně můžou tisknout leda takto.

Celkově se dá říct, že se lidé bavili mnohem víc, než by od firemního večírku, kde je i M, čekali.

A pak nastala hodina H. Spíš hodina desátá. Začalo rozbalování dárků, kterého se chopila M samotná. Jednoho po druhém volala, ať si převezmou své dary, ale naštěstí nikoho nenutila, ať je před všemi i otevřou.

Když se M dostala k obálce pro sebe, jen ji schovala do kapsy a pokračovala. Aleca tím moc neuklidnila. Ale potěšilo ho, když mu předala dar pro něj – lahev vodky. Mnohem levnější než ta, kterou Q navrhnul pro M.

Q z nějakého důvodu dostal lahev vína. Promiňte? Q pije jen čaj a tvrdý chlast v jakékoliv formě. I kdyby ta forma měla mít tři barvy a deštníček. Víno s ním nemá noc společného a on s ním taky ne.

Už zbýval jen tucet dárků, když Moneypenny konečně vzala stříbrnou krabičku od Qho. Konečně James zjistí co a pro koho!

„Běž si pro to," popostrčí ho Q v ne moc skvělé náladě. Ale to má asi víc společného s oním vínem.

Quatermaster mu věnuje nechápavý pohled, než skoro vykulí oči, protože M zavolala jeho jméno. Q si v Santovi vylosoval jeho!

S nadšeným výrazem se James vydá za šéfkou, aby si od ní převzal dárek.

„Cos dostal? Rubikovu kostku?" zajímá se Alec, sotva se James vrátí k jejich skupince.

Bond se neobtěžuje s odpovědí a začne z krabičky trhat stříbrný papír. Pod ním najde malou papírovou krabičku, ve které po otevření najde další, menší krabičku zabalenou do stejného stříbrného papíru jako ta první.

„To je matrjoška dárek," směje se Alec.

James vysype druhou krabičku a chce první odložit ke zbytkům balícího papíru na stole, když ho Q zarazí.

„Tohle jsou přesně ty důvody, proč nejsi agent," povzdechne si Matthew, než zvedne víčko první krabičky a ukáže ho Jamesovi. Tam, na vnitřní straně, je napsaný vzkaz.

_Máme dovoleno okamžitě odejít, jen my dva, abych ti mohl dát zbytek dárku._

„Seš nejlepší," usměje se James na svého přítele, než ho chytne za ruku a vyrazí s ním pryč ze sálu.

„Tak hádám, že to víno je moje," usoudí R s klidem.

\- - o - -

Q možná měl nějaké plány, že zbytek dárku bude doma, ale James ho zatáhl do své kanceláře na Q-branch, protože ta je mnohem blíž a on si chce svůj dárek rozbalit teď. A ne, nemluví o krabičce.

Quatermasterova kancelář má ve svém standartním vybavení pohovku. Oficiálně proto, aby měl kde odpočívat v případě osobního, nekolikadenního dohledu nad misí nebo v případě krize. Ale aby jeden mohl být hlavou Q-branch, musí být kreativní a dokázat z čehokoliv udělat víceúčelové zařízení.

Třeba jako teď, kdy James vidí pohovku spíše jako dekorativní doplněk mistrovského díla, protože to by vysvětlovalo jeho výraz, když hledí na nahého Matthewa rozvaleného na oné pohovce, ruce nad hlavou, jednu nohu pokrčenou nahoru a opřenou o záda pohovky.

„Ty budeš moje smrt," usoudí James, než si nad Matthewa klekne a políbí ho.

Q ho chvíli nechá, než ho dlaní na hrudi odstrčí a donutí si sednout, jen aby se on sám obkročmo usadil na jeho klíně.

„Jestli budu tvoje smrt," povídá Matthew a zlehka Jamese kousne do spodního rtu. „Tak si dám sakra záležet, aby sis to užil."

„To doufám," usměje se na něj James, než ho plácne po zadku. Vyslouží si tím prsty zabořené mezi žebra, ale Matthew poslechne a zvedne se do kleku, holeně podél Jamesových stehen, zadek vystrčený a ruce zapřené o jeho ramena a záda pohovky.

Zatímco ho James pomalu otvírá, jeden prst po druhém, ti dva si vyměňují skoro lenivé polibky, anebo si Q hraje na upíra a vytváří Jamesovi na krku celou galaxii cucfleků.

„Připravený?" zeptá se James, když má ve Qem tři prsty, co se bez nejmenšího odporu pohybují dovnitř a ven.

Q jen přikývne, než odlepí čelo z Jamesova ramene a klekne si rovně. Unikne mu nespokojené zamrčení, když James vytáhne prsty, ale to nevadí.

Q se posune blíž ke svému příteli, jednu ruku na jeho rameni, druhou chmátne dolů pod sebe, aby chytl Jamesův penis, než si pomalu začne sedat. James ho pevně drží za boky, aby mu pomohl kontrolovat rychlost. Pomalu a plynule si Matthew sedá, což oba doprovází spokojenými povzdechy.

Když si Q sedne, stráví ti dva pár dalších minut jen tím, že se líbají či přejíždějí dlaněmi po těle toho druhého.

„Připravený?" zeptá se Q po chvíli?

„Na tebe jsem vždy připravený."

Opatrně se Q začne pohupovat boky zepředu dozadu, ale chvíli či dvou se začne i nadzvedávat. Pomalu se zvedá nahoru a dolů, beze spěchu, protože není kam spěchat. Mají celou noc.

Jejich rty jsou prakticky neustále v dosahu. Líbají se stejně neuspěchaně, jako jsou Qho pohyby. Občas si šeptají nějaké komplimenty či jméno toho druhého. Tu a tam jeden zasténá při obzvláště příjemném pohybu.

A pomalu, skoro neznatelně Matthew zrychluje svoje pohyby. Ty se stejně neznatelně stávají prudšími.

Po nějaké době ani jeden nemá dost dechu, aby jím plýtval na slova či polibky, tak se jen opírají hlava mi o sebe, rukama se tisknou k tomu druhému. Vlasy se jim potem lepí k čelům a krkům, ale to je nezajímá.

Qho stehna i břicho bolí a hoří námahou a vypětím, ale ten stejně nepřestává, i když doslova cítí, jak se mu chvějí svaly. Ovšem James si všimnul.

Se skoro zavrčením chytne Qho jednou rukou kolem pasu, druhou kolem ramen a jedním pohybem je shodí do lehu, s Qem pod ním.

Q ze sebe překvapením vyrazí něco mezi zasténáním a výkřikem, ale jinak jsou jeho zvukové projevy jen steny o různé hlasitosti a Bondovo jméno. Protože James nemá tolik trpělivosti jako Matthew, a tak jen drží Qho na místě a přiráží rychle a prudce, ve snaze dosáhnout vrcholu.

A to se mu po pár minutách i podaří. Jen pár vteřin od sebe a s hlasitým výkřikem oba dosáhnou vrcholu, než oba bezvládně padnou na pohovku, James většinou těla na Qem.

„Nejlepší dárek k Vánocům vůbec," zamumle Quatermaster spokojeně, když popadne dech. Matthew se jen uchechtne, než po chvíli promluví.

„Tohle nebyl dárek," upozorní svého přítele. „Tvůj dárek je v krabičce. Tohle bylo jen tvé obvyklé nadržené já."

„Samozřejmě, že jsem obvykle nadržený! Viděl ses?" poví mu James, ovšem nemá se k tomu, aby se zvedl a začal hledat onen záhadný dárek. Tak to musí Q udělat za něj. Bond nemá moc radost, ale uhne mu z cesty a aspoň využije situace a oba je utře.

Když Q konečně najde onu krabičku, James už zase sedí na pohovce, a tak se Matthew sedne vedle něj, bokem k opěradlu a s nohama přehozenýma přes Jamesův klín. Teprve, až když je pohodlně usazen, podá mu jeho dárek. James sice měl nějaké okamžité plány zahrnující jeho ruce a Qho tělo, ale místo toho se teda pustí do rozbalování.

Pod stříbrným papírem najde krabičku z klenotnictví a v ní…

„To je prsten," identifikuje James. S tou inteligencí by mohl dělat Quatermastera, vážně.

„Žádáš mě o ruku?"

„Jo. Jestli chceš," pokrčí Q ledabyle rameny. Jeho ledabylost ovšem dost zrazuje jeho neschopnost se teď Jamesovi podívat do tváře.

„Jestli nechceš, tak je tvůj dárek sex v kanceláři," blábolí Q spěšně, ale je přerušen, protože ho James políbil.

Ovšem onen polibek trvá sotva vteřinu, než se James zase odtáhne. Skoro totiž prsten pustil a to poslední, co teď chce, je hledat malou kovovou věc v jeho kanceláři plné malých kovových věcí. A tak si radši prsten nasadí na ruku.

„Jak vypadám?" usměje se James na Qho.

„Výborně," vrátí mu Matthew nejen úsměv, ale i políbení. Tohle je znatelně delší.

„Nejlepší dárek vůbec," poví mu James, než Qho pomalu položí na pohovku a sám si lehne na něj. Ani ho nenapadne přestat s líbáním, zatímco ze zad pohovky jednou rukou stahuje deku, aby je oba zakryl. Detail, že by mohli třeba jít domů, kde mají postel, je vážně jen detail a nedůležitý k tomu.


End file.
